Pear flavoured brandy
by citosol
Summary: What you should not do at work


PEAR-FLAVOURED BRANDY

Dani was sitting by the counter. Her eyes scanned the crowd in search of a man from whom she could pick up some vibes.

It was a crowded Friday evening in the bar, and she was lazily sipping her drink.

The mirror in front of her reflected her image; a gorgeous long-haired woman with a dark look in her eyes, ready for the hunt.

The bartender leaned near her and gave her a glass full of a white liquid saying "Some guy bought you this drink"

"Which guy?" asked Dani looking around

"Uh…he was sitting right there, but he left few minutes ago…"

"Can you describe him?"

"Oh…let's see…about 45 years…tall…a polo…greying hair. He mentioned something about a phone call…having to go back home."

"Mmmm...married…isn't he?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose so…"

"Thanks. And, if you see him around here again tell him I'll be here next Friday, the same time."

Nodding, the bartender left her with her new drink.

Pear-flavoured brandy. Dry but tasty. Not the kind of drink she was used to, but definitely good. She thought she maybe could tell Charlie to try it, but then she'd have to explain him how, when and where she took it. She thought he has some suspicions about her rehab yet and she wasn't sure she wants him to know about her demons.

Not yet.

Soon, she noticed an handsome guy on the other side of the counter. Reach him, intrigue him and get laid. Simple as always.

But, this time was strange. While they fucked, Dani started wondering how it could have been making love with a tall, pear-flavoured stranger wearing a polo.

A week passed. New cases were solved, new zen-ish things were learned, a few strange but intense looks were shared with Charlie, and now she was back at the bar again. Same bar, same time, but with a new hope.

For the first time in months she wasn't just searching for a body. She was looking for someone. A little change that made she feel uncomfortable. She was betraying her first rule; don't get attached to anyone.

She called the bartender over.

"Oh, you!" he exclaimed when he recognized Dani. "That guy, he came in yesterday. I gave him your message and he made me write down this…" He handed Dani a small paper.

"Thanks," she murmured and couldn't help but feel excited like a young school girl about to go on her first date.

The paper read, "Not coming Friday. You can find me online on Skype. My ID is WilliamS."

God. That seemed a little strange. But in an intriguing, good way.

So she left. For the first Friday in months no alcohol and no hook up for her. And, she didn't mind.

No computer at home, so she went back to the office.

The empty and silent room made she feel like a thief, she sat down at her desk and started her computer.

Downloading Skype and installing it was simple enough for her. Her thougth went to Charlie: Dani imagined him with his "Internet for Idiots" book spread open on his desk. Picturing that to herself, a small smile formed on her lips. She could clearly see her handsome partner trying to understand how to use his computer. She surprised herself by thinking that Charlie was handsome, though.

'_Enter your ID and password_, " read the screen.

"Let's see…I have to pick an ID."

Dani thought about the fact that this guy made her act like she wasn't in control and that really pissed her off.

'I8U' typed, just to let him know from the beginning that she wasn't a sweetheart.

She found 'WilliamS' on the list and added him as a friend.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he was actually online.

I8U: 'got your message'

She pushed 'enter' and waited while the words appeared on-screen.

Then she stood up, turned on her heels and rubbed her forehead with her hand murmuring "What the hell am I doing?"

Glancing down, she looked at the screen.

WilliamS: 'It's a pleasure talk to you, finally. I hope your ID doesn't refer to me.'

- God. He is really here. -

She sat down. Her fingers were faster in writing than her mind in thinking:

I8U: 'Maybe it does...'

WilliamS: 'Oh. Don't you mind if I call you simply '8'? You can call me Will.'

I8U: 'I don't think I'll ever use your name in a sentence.'

WilliamS: 'Do you want to know what I look like?'

Her response came almost immediately.

I8U: 'No.'

WilliamS: 'Y'know…I thought about you all week long…'

_Tu-tum tu-tum_. Dani could hear her heartbeats pulsing in her throat

WilliamS: "I dreamt about you last Friday night.'

_Tu-tum tu-tum..._

WilliamS: '…and before that I was with another woman, imagining that you were making love with me instead'

God

I8U: 'If you hadn't left it could have been me…'

WilliamS: 'I know, but I had to. But now we're talking, and this is a good re-start. Isn't it?'

I8U: 'It's weird. My partner always says that talking without sharing eye contact isn't communication, it's just sending information. That eyes are the windows to the soul, so they are an important part in the non-verbal message'

WilliamS: 'Your "partner"?'

I8U: 'Oh, at work.'

Dani asked herself why she felt the need to point that out to this stranger.

WilliamS: 'Do you always follow his suggestions?'

I8U: '…'

WilliamS: 'I take it as a "no"…So, no men this evening?'

I8U: 'I'm here with u.'

WilliamS: 'Good answer…is your hair down like last Friday?'

I8U: 'Yep.'

WilliamS: 'And, are you wearing that low-cut top?'

I8U: 'I am.'

WilliamS: 'Now I'm picturing you in my mind, and you are so beautiful'

I8U: 'And, what am I doing?'

- oh my…I'm flirting with him…and I like it -

WilliamS: 'You're leaning against me, your breasts pressing hard against my arm, your lips in my left ear as you say "Buy me a drink."'

Dani started to feel heat growing in her belly. Who was this man, and how could he make her feel like this by just typing words?

WilliamS: 'Do you want to know what I'm doing to you right now?'

- Oh god, sure I do! -

I8U: '…'

WilliamS: 'My right hand is entangling in your hair as my body turns towards yours. I'm looking for just a moment in your beautiful eyes and now my lips are catching yours, slowly. I like it so much becuase your lips are like velvet, and I know you're liking it too 'cause your wet tongue is now meeting mine and our mouths are hungrily tasting each other. Now, your hands are in MY hair and my arms are laced around you while my left hand runs free through your amazing curves. Your hips are rubbing against my yet excited cock and this make me groan into your mouth with desire. You're so hot and passionate, and your soft moans while I touch you are turning me on even more…'

No one in months was able to make her feel hot like this man. She usually chose the man, tempted him and took what she wanted without asking. But with him…

I8U: 'Fuck me.'

I8U: 'Now.'

She had the mental need to picture her body pinned in bed by this amazing stranger, she'd almost come without even lightly touching herself.

WilliamS: 'Not yet darling, not yet…I'm a slow-lover. I want you to be so ready for this.'

"What?..." said out loud Dani still warmed up "…oh god…I hate this man."

Her eyes on the screen as she read,

'_WilliamS' had left._

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

that freakin' bastard

These were her thoughts all through the following day as she sat at her desk, staring at her screen, Skpye messenger still open.

" Reese? You alright?" Charlie asked rising his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Just, you seem like you're not here…"

"It's Saturday Crews…I'd like to NOT be here!" It was a lie, but she hoped it sounded otherwise.

Charlie had a strange look in his eyes as he said, "Me too. Last night, I went to bed very late. To be honest, it wasn't yesterday, anymore, but today by the time I went to bed. Anyway, I hate paperwork, especially on Saturdays!"

Dani nodded.

They both started typing down their last reports. Dani had to admit to herself that despite her thoughts Charlie was faster in typing than he used to be months earlier. Well she thought At least I won't have to do his paperwork, too.

"Good job Charlie, you're a fast-learner, seems that your computer doesn't scare you anymore!"

"You noticed it, huh? I practiced at home. Ted and some...uh, friends...helped me with all the stuff!" he said with a big smile on his face.

Dani looked at him wondering if with 'people' he meant 'girls'. Her stomach flipped while she imagined Charlie sitting on his bed half naked, surrounded by three cheerful girls in their brightly colored underwear, a black laptop among them.

She cleared her mind - Stop connecting computer and sex - and asked herself when and why after the thought of Charlie being handsome did she start to think of him naked.

Suddenly Dani's computer rang as a phone.

Startled at that sound, she noticed an incoming call on Skype and hung up immediately. Her heart beat faster, she felt herself blushing and thought - Oh, God. It's him! -

"What was that?" asked Charlie, lips half curled, a searching look in his eyes as they met hers.

"A common computer noise…" she hurried "…even yours makes sound, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I guess so, but I switched off the volume months ago," he said as he looked at her intensly before adding, "Reese, your face is red. Are you okay?"

"Yep. Back to work now, and stop laughing!"

She watched the screen for the words to appear.

WillamS: 'I see u.'

I8U: 'i8u'

WilliamS: 'I don't believe you. I bet you thought of me non-stop since yesterday evening.'

- arrogant sonofabitch -

But, he was right.

I8U: 'For this reason alone, i8u.'

WilliamS: 'How's your partner doing? 'Cause he's there near you, isn't he?'

Dani glanced at Charlie. He was focused on his screen reading something, she could clearly see the intrigiung dimple on his lower lip.

I8U: 'I'm working.'

WilliamS: 'Me too. But I can't help myself. I want you so badly right now.'

- Oh god, me too -

I8U: 'You're crazy.'

WilliamS: '4u.'

She blinked.

I8U: 'You've never even really met me. You don't know me. You don't know my name. You haven't even heard the sound of my voice.'

WilliamS: 'I hear it in my mind everytime I make you cry out loud with pleasure in my daydreams.'

- oh man! -

WilliamS: 'Do you want to know some of my dreams?'

- in every details! -

I8U: 'I'm working.'

WilliamS: 'That's not an answer. Tell me, do you want to know how I want to fuck you when we meet?'

" Oh God, yes!"

" What?" asked Charlie lifting his head and looking her eyes intensely.

"Nothing." she turned her head awkwardly

Dani didn't notice the sly smile Charlie gave her before turning his attention again to his screen.

I8U: 'You're dangerous'

WilliamS: '...and YOU love it.'

How could he read her so well?

WilliamS: 'You didn't answer yet'

- It's time to take the control back -

I8U: 'You know what? I'm not an angel. I did think about you and me, and I daydreamed too…about you and I taking a shower.'

That was true. Since her first case with Charlie she started having hot dreams about naked slippery bodies under warm water. But, she could have never imagined that just talking about that would had been even better than actually doing it.

WilliamS: 'This is interesting…'cause it's one of my daydreams, too, you know. Great minds think alike. So, tell me, where are we, now?'

Dani closed her eyes trying to remember all her dreams. In them, the man behind her didn't have a face, she only knew that his skin was pale, his voice was like rough-silk in her ear and that he was tall enough to encompass her completely when he hugged her.

I8U: 'We are standing in a bath-tub, we are naked and my back leans against your chest, my hands pulled up behind you, in you hair as your head leans on my right shoulder, softly kissing the bare skin on my neck. Warm water running over our soapy bodies...'

Charlie shifted his weight in his chair, murmuring something like 'This is driving me crazy…' to his screen, and Dani looked at him suddenly aware that his skin is pale, his voice sounded like rough-silk and that when he hugged her that day at the station, she was almost engulfed in his body.

She couldn't help herself, but in her mind, 'WilliamS''s body became Charlie's.

WilliamS: 'I can see it, and I can see you…where are my hands?'

Her eyes still closed as she went on imagining the scene.

I8U: 'They're both gently massaging my breasts at first, then while your left hand keeps on massaging them and twisting my nipples, your right hand starts going down, caressing my abdomen, pulling me closer to you.'

WilliamS: 'So exciting…and now I can also hear you…you' re moaning in pleasure 'cause my hand is going juuust south of where you want it to be, and I can feel your ass rubbing my pelvis and both the moans and the massage make my cock grow bigger and harder.'

- Oh god, just like in my dreams -

I8U: 'I can feel it, it's huge against me... I can't resist. My right hand is slipping between our bodies to touch it, to feel its firmness.'

WIlliamS: 'But I stop you. I'm locking your hand between our laced bodies as I put my mouth on your ear whispering that I bet I can make you come using only one finger.'

Charlie looked up towards Dani.

She glanced at his stare and avoided his eyes. In her mind, all these words were spoken to her by Charlie's mouth, with Charlie's voice and she did NOT want him to find out how excited she was by that.

She was so turned on, again. When she thought she was in charge, the man turned the tables on her, making her feel as though she would melt.

I8U: 'i8u'

WilliamS: 'That's a lie, and you know it. Because you're breathing faster in anticipation as my tongue licks your ear and my left hand reaches the right one down through your body and because your hand in my hair pulls my head closer. You want me to go ahead. Now you have only to accept the bet.'

Dani couldn't take it anymore.

I8U:' I do…I'm asking you to make me come'

WilliamS: 'I would do it anyway…I'd use two fingers on my left hand to part your lips. I'd put my right middle finger straight on your clit and I start drawing small and light circles on it.'

Dani's inner part became wet in anticipation.

WilliamS: 'Good…you're already wet.'

I8U: 'Oh yeah, sure I am…'

WilliamS: 'So I press more on your clit, rubbing faster, following the rhythm of your breath'

I8U: 'Oh, god…I feel electricity spreading from my crotch and reaching my brain, and I feel your hot and slippery cock moving up and down against my back. Your breath is now synchronized with mine, and both are becoming faster and lighter. I can feel you blowing hot air in my ear, and this drives me even crazier.'

WilliamS: 'Now I'm moving up and down my right hand furiously, my middle finger still pressed on your swollen clit and you start moaning louder, and I'm moaning too.'

I8U: ' I turn my head to reach your lips in order to stifle our groans.'

WilliamS: 'And my lips catch yours in order to share our growing pleasure until we finally come.'

I8U:' Together.'

WilliamS: 'Together.'

- God. -

- GOD! -

- GODGODGOD. OH. MY. GOD! -

Dani covered her face with an hand, trying to hide her orgasm from Charlie's eyes.

He wasn't watching her though: he seemed engaged in something unintelligible. She couldn't see his face for it was eclipsed behind the screen.

After a couple of minutes Dani recovered her self-control, breathed in fresh air and decided that THAT was the best fuck in months.

WilliamS: 'That was awsome, never fucked like this…'

I8U: 'I was thinking the same thing…'

WilliamS: 'Aren't you at all curious about me?'

She didn't like asking, but she had to admit to herself that this man had all she was looking for. And that she wasn't ready to let him slide through her hands.

I8U: 'Tell me… What's your next daydream?''

WilliamS: ' So, you aren't hating me anymore, are you?'

I8U: 'No. But for _that_ i8u. Now, answer me.'

WilliamS: 'I would like to tell you this personally, and, maybe, make it real.'

I8U:' I'd like it too, but how and when?'

WilliamS: 'Well…I'm glad to hear this. Now I can tell you what my next daydream is all about."

"The elevator," said Charlie lifting his head and searching Dani eyes with his glance. His face a mask of desire, his dimple on his lower lip so inviting.

Dani opened her mouth in disbelief.

"You!"

"As always, my darling," a small grin curved his lips.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

EPILOGUE

Dani and Charlie were lying embraced one another on the elevator floor.

"…but the bartender said that the 'stranger' was 45 years, salt and pepper hair…a polo…" started Dani.

"Ted. He owned me a favor."

"I would have understand…the pear-flavoured drink."

"Tasty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and…"

"What?"

"I can understand the shower dream…but…the elevator?"

"You know, you and me, always talking about us in the elevators. I was kissed in here once, but unfortunately weren't you, so I had to even the playing field."

"I don't think I understand."

"-…-"

"...and don't say that I 'don't have to understand here to be here'!"

He leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Just one more thing. What does 'WilliamS' stand for?"

"Pears. 'Bartlett pears' are yellow pears even known as 'Williams pears'. The same pears your drink was made with"

"Mmmm…I think I'm starting loving pears."

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you're starting loving _me_?"

Dani raised her face towards Charlie and kissed him.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

The End


End file.
